


Untitled

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fill for the DA kink meme prompt that was simply "Samson x Cullen, blowjobs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Things might have changed following Corypheus' defeat, but this was certainly not how Cullen had ever envisioned his role as Commander of the Inquisition's forces, gripping the edge of his desk as chapped lips brushed against his inner thigh. He'd muttered a half-hearted objection as Samson had begun to unlace his breeches, but when he'd actually obliged Cullen almost snapped the laces in his frustration when his own hands had taken over. He was sure he'd felt Samson's mouth curl into a smirk when he'd pressed that first kiss against his thigh.

"Sam..." he hissed, biting his lip as Samson's tongue grazed the tip of his erection, and forgetting what he'd been about to say. That they shouldn't be doing this? That it was wrong? That somebody could walk in at any moment? That they'd spilled ink all over the desk? That he'd never found anything so erotic in his life? That he'd wanted him since... 

_Oh, Maker._

He dug his nails further into the desk, more thankful than ever for its fine craftsmanship. Fingers gently traced his hipbones, though Cullen was barely aware of anything other than Samson's mouth around his cock.

"Was that a whimper, Knight-Captain?" Samson grinned. If anything, the way Cullen reached forward to grab his hair served only to make his grin ever wider.

"I told you...that's not my...title..." He loosened his grip on Samson's hair as the other man once again took him in his mouth, his rhythm teasing and agonisingly slow. After willing himself to stay still for what seemed like an eternity, an involuntary jerk of his hips earned a soft moan from Samson, whose fingers curled against his hips. Half-convinced he'd imagined it, he cautiously repeated the movement.

"Now who's whimpering?" Samson ignored the mocking question, his movements becoming sloppy as he unlaced his breeches and began to stroke himself with one hand and encourage the blond's needy thrusts with the other. _Maker's balls._ This was even better than he had imagined, and he had imagined it a lot, for a long time. Barely a few strokes and he was already close to coming. 

"Raleigh..." And that was it. Cullen twisted his fingers in the other man's hair as he felt him shudder against him, still gently rocking his hips until Samson pushed him back against the desk, licking a bead of precum from his cock before burying it deeper in his throat than Cullen had thought possible, his pace no longer so achingly slow as it had been before. 

"Raleigh," he started again, "I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, instead letting out a strangled moan as he came, with Samson supporting his weight as his legs threatened to give way. For a while neither of them moved.

"Been a long time since anyone's called me that," Samson muttered, resting his cheek against Cullen's leg as he tucked himself away. Cullen averted his gaze.

"You should go back to your quarters." Samson wasn't surprised Cullen wanted rid of him once his temporary madness had passed, but it didn't make it any easier to leave. But if he was puzzled when he felt a hand on his wrist as he made to open the door, there were no words for what he felt when Cullen's lips pressed gingerly against his own.


End file.
